Bloon Beacon
For Bloons Adventure Time TD, see Bloon Beacon (BATTD) Bloon Beacon is a special event for Bloons Monkey City and Bloons Monkey City Mobile that appears on tiles. It typically appears on the lowest XP reward tile left uncaptured, just like Monkey v Monkey, but will never appear on Volcano or Cave tiles. The Bloon Beacon will reduce the number of rounds the tile will take to complete (by half, rounded up). Once the beacon has been captured, the player must wait 6 hours for it to recharge. This can be sped up for 50 (decreased by 1 per 7.2 minutes that passed). Bloon Beacon recharge times and levels are tracked separately in each city. You get a Monkey Knowledge Pack whenever you beat a Bloon Beacon tile, whether or not you fight the boss. Bloon Beacon can be unlocked at Level 12, which also appears with Monkey Knowledge Packs. Gameplay There are half as many rounds, but 2.25x cash is earned per pop. Bloon progression is as if half the rounds were missing, so if the tile would have had a MOAB on round 10, it would appear on round 5. Do note that a tile with an odd number of rounds will be divided by 2 and then rounded up (such as a tile with 27 rounds, which then becomes 14 rounds). Hardcore Mode is not available during the Bloon Beacon gameplay. Rewards The player is rewarded with 1 guaranteed Monkey Knowledge Pack for beating the tile. This is in addition to any other rewards that would normally be earned, whether they be event, or normal. Further effects If a Boss Battle event is active, the Bloon Beacon will summon the appropriate boss, for example, Bloonarius the Inflator, Vortex: Deadly Master of Air, Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth or Blastopopoulos: Demon of the Core. Rounds Trivia *Since its introduction the Bloon Beacon Event has never gone away. It is the only event that never goes away, however it isn't always active, unlike the other events. *Other than a chest tile or tiles during the Monkey Knowledge Madness event, no other tile type has a 100% chance of giving a MKP. *The Bloon Beacon is the only event that recharges. While boss events are functionally recharge based the actual recharge for these is the Bloon Beacon. *The Bloon Beacon is the easiest way of getting a "Trivial" tile, as it lowers the difficulty by one level. *Sometimes, the Bloon Beacon will float right above the Bloon type on the tile, making it difficult sometimes to see what the highest bloon type will appear, so it is smart to look at the screen when deciding strategies. This is the only tile that does so. *If a Bloon Beacon appears on a red bloon tile, the game will only be 2 rounds long. *It is possible to earn two MKP from a bloon beacon, due to the fact that the guaranteed pack can be earned alongside a random one. *Always play a Bloon Beacon Event after the free Level 1 boss, as otherwise you'll have wasted an opportunity to fight the boss. *Spike Factories are better on Bloon Beacon tiles, because if the levels are longer, the spikes stay on the screen longer (unless they despawn). *A bloon beacon tile will push down the name of the special assault type (Ex. Hard and heavy) onto the map preview. *A bloon beacon tile never appears on a chest tile. *A bloon beacon tile may appear on a MvM attack on Mobile (see gallery). Gallery Bloon Beacon intro.png|Bloon Beacon introduction Bloon beacon news.png|The news about bloon beacon Recharge Beacon.png|Bloon Beacon recharging. Bloonarius awakens.png|Bloon Beacon Victory summoning Bloonarius Bloon Beacon summon Vortex.png|Bloon Beacon Victory summoning Vortex Dreadbloon awakens.png|Bloon Beacon Victory summoning Dreadbloon BlastaRise.png|Bloon Beacon Victory summoning Blastapopoulos BloonBeaconMvM.png|Bloon Beacon on a MvM attack 5rewardsfrombeacon.png|Victory to a Bloon Beacon tile with NLL, a Monkey Teams reward of 1 MKP, a Mini Land Grab reward of 12, and another MPK Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Events